The Kataango
by oreocheesecakes
Summary: "The Kata-what-now?" It was their rotten luck that both of them were extremely busy, and on the one night they could actually relax and just be together, he had to talk politics and deal with crazy fangirls. With Katara inadvertently pushed to the sidelines, it's up to Aang to save the night with a little charm and nostalgia. Romance/Hurt/Comfort with a bit of humor, I guess.


**A/N: After taking a really long break, I have regained my Kataang feels and finished a oneshot that had been sitting in my laptop for almost a year.**

**So here I am now, presenting my attempt at Kataang fluff.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

It was the fifth year anniversary of the war, and the Fire Lord was hosting the annual celebration. Beautiful streamers of red and gold hung from the ceiling of the great ballroom, and a giant banner with the symbols of the four elements embroidered on it hung proudly for everyone to admire. Festive music played, perfectly matching the happy chatter of the partygoers as they celebrated the peace and balance that a ragtag group of teenagers had spearheaded in restoring.

Of course, Aang and Katara both attended as guests of honor, but it seemed that everyone, from concerned citizens to political leaders, wanted to talk to the Avatar regarding his plans for a republic.

It wasn't long before it became obvious to Katara that her boyfriend would be quite busy, so she decided to excuse herself for a while. "I'll just go sit down somewhere," she told him.

Aang's expression immediately turned apologetic. "I'm sorry—"

"It's fine." She tried her best to smile genuinely at him, but she could tell from the way he pursed his lips that he wasn't convinced. "Duty first," she reminded him.

The Avatar sighed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"Mr. Avatar, sir, where exactly do you and the Fire Lord plan on building this Republic City of yours?"

Aang shot a worried look at Katara, who smiled slightly and nodded, telling him she was fine. Only then did he turn back to the inquirer. "Well, sir, Fire Lord Zuko and I have been thinking about that, and we've decided that . . ."

Katara walked away and searched for their table. Naturally, it was the grandest, but to her disappointment, none of her friends were seated at it. Zuko and Mai were undoubtedly busy hosting the party, Sokka and Suki were probably dancing, and Toph was . . . . most likely at the buffet table.

With a sigh, she sat down on one of the empty chairs. She set her elbow on the table, resting her cheek on her palm. She watched as everyone around her smiled and laughed, enjoying the party.

Wistfully, she remembered what the end of the war meant for her and Aang. She wasn't sure if he remembered, but it was also their fifth year of being a couple.

They hadn't been spending much time together for the past weeks due to their busy schedules; in fact, they had just met up at the Fire Nation palace for the party. She glanced over at him. There he was, dressed in a formal variation of his usual airbender robes, deep in conversation with a group of high-ranking officials. To his right, some rich-looking girls sighed and sent flirting smiles his way, causing Katara's insides to knot up. She looked away determinedly, trying not to let them get to her.

Her attention turned back to them, however, as ear-piercing squeals echoed around the hall. The girls swarmed over him, burying him in a sea of dresses and fans. Seething, she averted her eyes once more and instead focused on the flower vase in front of her, trying to calm herself down by toying with the water in it. The vase started to crack, however, so she abandoned it and shifted her attention to her lap, where her hands were balled up in fists against the background of her simple red silk dress—nothing compared to what those fangirls were wearing. While the ladies swarming over her boyfriend were adorned with expensive jewels, her only accessories were her mother's necklace and a fire lily in her hair—Aang had given it to her at the start of the party.

Slowly, her anger melted away and was replaced with dejection. It was an enormous honor being the Avatar's girlfriend, but there were times when she wished that he wasn't the renowned savior of the world. True, she accepted him nonetheless, but there were times when she longed for them to be nothing but normal.

She leaned back into her chair. It was going to be a long night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To say that Aang was uncomfortable was an understatement.

He had been surrounded by around ten girls wearing frilly dresses and a huge amount of make-up. They all cooed compliments regarding how even more charming he was in person, how they just _loved _his blue arrows . . .

He couldn't help but be put off by the whole thing. He had long since outgrown his childish enjoyment of attention from girls other than Katara (especially after he found out how much she disliked it), but puberty had done the young Avatar good, and he was now left to deal with a bunch of infatuated fangirls.

He sighed in exasperation. He was a monk, for spirits' sake! Sure, he had no plans of being celibate, but that in no way meant that he enjoyed the company of flirty girls. Especially flirty girls who kept him away from his girlfriend.

"It was nice meeting you all, but if you'll excuse me—" He tried to slip away, but more girls blocked his way.

"Avatar Aang! Don't go," someone begged.

"Tell us how you defeated Fire Lord Ozai again." She batted her eyelashes at him.

He felt like he was going to be sick. All he wanted was to find Katara and spend a nice, quiet evening with her. He could just imagine her, her ebony hair cascading in curls behind her back, her ocean eyes searching for him in the crowd.

"I really do have to go. My girlfrie—"

"Your girlfriend can wait."

He glanced around sharply at the speaker. She was smiling at him in a manner he could see was meant to be seductive.

He was in no way attracted, however. Instead, fury and disgust raged within him. How dare they even _suggest_ that he choose them over Katara! Livid, he turned to the girls. "Listen, all of you are lovely, but I have a beautiful girlfriend I wouldn't trade for the world, and I intend on spending the rest of the evening with her," he snapped. This time, no one stopped him when he walked away. All eyes were on him, but what did he care?

Quickly, he scanned the room for Katara, and found her alone at a table, staring sadly at the floor.

Guilt washed over him. It was their rotten luck that both of them were extremely busy, and on the one night they could actually relax and just be together, he had to talk politics and deal with crazy fangirls.

He decided right then and there, that he was going to make up for it.

With a smile, he walked over to her and held out his hand. Katara looked up in surprise, her wide eyes flitting between his face and his extended hand.

Much to her annoyance, the Avatar smirked. "Your shoes are fine; don't worry."

This brought on a blush from Katara, who tried to cover up by rolling her eyes. "Déjà vu, much?"

"Take my hand," he insisted, his thundercloud eyes bright with nostalgia.

It worked; the master waterbender's features softened, if only just a little. "Okay," she said, allowing him a small smile.

He led her to the middle of the dance floor, ignoring the girls who were obviously trying to catch his attention. Even so, Katara couldn't help but feel a sharp twinge of jealousy.

Aang stopped in the middle of the dance floor. They positioned themselves so that they faced each other, but both made no move to start dancing.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" Aang said. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," she replied, a bit too curt.

Aang looked at her skeptically, reaching out to hold up her chin so their eyes would meet. "You're not a good liar, you know?"

Katara ignored his words, staring right back into the concerned gray. She sighed. "We're in the middle of the dance floor. We might as well dance." She held out her hands, positioning them for the Ba Sing Se ballroom dance.

Aang frowned. "Katara, I don't want us to fight on our fifth year anniversary."

Her eyes widened, and she dropped her hands. "You—you—" she stuttered.

"Remembered? Of course I did," he said, a bit offended. "Is _that_ what this is all about?"

"I—" She let out a breath. "We hardly too busy these days."

"I know," the Avatar agreed ruefully. "And I'm sorry about that. But it's going to be like this for a while, what with the planning for Republic City and the restoration of the Southern Water Tribe going on at the same time." Katara gave him a nod, but he could see the sadness in the small gesture. "I promise you, though, that we've got the rest of the party left to enjoy."

"No businessmen or kings or fangirls or anything?"

"I'll airbend them away in a flick of a lemur's tail," he promised. "That is, if you don't waterwhip them to death first."

Katara cracked a smile. "We'll see." The sparkle was back in her eyes, much to Aang's relief. "So, are we going to dance or just stand here?" she asked playfully.

Aang smirked, sending her heart racing. "You know, I'm not sure if you've noticed it, but the way these people dance is pretty boring. What do you say we teach them how to _really _dance, Sifu Katara?"

She grinned, immediately catching on. "It would be my pleasure, pupil Aang."

They both touched their fists to their palms and bowed as they always did before each lesson, recognizing each other as equals. They then raised their arms, letting them touch as they circled around in preparation.

Just like before, people started to turn their heads towards them, but this time, Katara wasn't too bothered by their curious stares. It was just her and Aang.

They started going through some basic moves and stances. It was like they could anticipate each other's moves—one dodged the exact time the other struck. Soon, the dance became more complicated, their formalwear in no way a hindrance as they performed gravity-defying moves with ease. They might as well have been Tui and La—moving together in perfect harmony, guided only by each other and the music.

They ended exactly as they did fifth years ago—with Aang dipping Katara and everyone bursting out into applause. They grinned at each other, happy albeit out of breath.

Aang only had a second to note how being covered in sweat had no effect on her beauty before she pulled him close for a kiss.

"OOGIE ALERT!" Sokka's unmistakable voice screeched, causing them to pull away and flush in embarrassment.

"I'm going to murder him," Katara said hotly, cheeks still red with mortification.

"Well, Sokka will be Sokka," Aang shrugged good-naturedly. Katara was still glaring daggers at her brother, who had somehow made his way to the front of the crowd. Suki was right next to him, sending an apologetic look their way.

"What do you call that fascinating dance?" someone piped up.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it!"

Katara blinked in surprise, momentarily forgetting about her brother. "Actually, it's not really a dance, it's more of the basic combat—"

"It's called the Kataango," Sokka interjected. He was at the inquirer's side in a flash, shaking his hand. Suki sighed, following closely behind.

"The Kata-what-now?" Aang asked incredulously.

"Kataango. See, it all started back when we were still fugitives, hiding from Fire Lord Ozai . . ." He slung an arm around the man's shoulder and they walked away, the sound of Sokka's explanation fading as they moved farther away.

"I better go follow him," Suki said, turning around to save the poor man from her boyfriend's knack for exaggeration.

Katara sent her a smile, thinking about how good a sister-in-law Suki would be someday. She was just what Sokka needed, calm and rational, but fierce enough to hold her own ground and tolerant enough to put up with his antics.

Aang cleared his throat, earning back her attention. "Want to sit?" She nodded, lacing her fingers through his.

Before they could return to their table, however, they were approached by none other than the host and hostess themselves. "That was some dance," Zuko remarked. "I guess Toph doesn't call you Twinkletoes for nothing. Quite impressive, the er . . . Kataango?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka made that up on the spot."

The Fire Lord nodded. "I'm not surprised. But we did pass by him a while ago, talking to some guy. I overheard him say that you two invented it at a dance party held in a cave with Fire Nation schoolchildren as guests?"

"That part's actually true," Aang admitted.

Zuko raised his eyebrows, obviously not expecting his answer. "Oh. Well, what about—what was that other thing we heard Sokka say?" He turned to Mai.

She tilted her head, trying to remember. "He also mentioned that most of the moves were based on the diagrams written on ancient scrolls he had uncovered himself, which depicted early dragons and badgermoles—"

"Okay, that part's pure Sokka." Katara cut her off, crossing her arms. It was hard to miss the annoyance in her voice.

Zuko smiled. "Well, see you guys later. Mai and I need to go ask the dance troop if they still have any self-esteem left to perform after what you guys did."

"Is that a joke I hear, Sifu Hotman?" Aang teased him.

The humor instantly left the firebender's face. "Five years, and you're still dragging that out?"

"Don't count on me stopping anytime soon. See 'ya!" Aang waved cheerfully, leading away a giggling Katara.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Spirits, you lovebirds are sitting _here_?" Toph complained. "Do take in consideration that across the table, the world's greatest earthbender is trying to eat, and she isn't going to hold back if you two do anything puke-worthy."

"We'll be on our best behavior, Toph," Aang promised as he and Katara took their seats.

"You'd better be, Twinkletoes. You too, Sugar Queen," Toph warned them before digging into one of the heaping plates she had brought with her to the table.

"Oh, uh, by the way. . ." Katara turned to Aang, who was digging into his pocket. "I got you this." He pulled out his hand, which was balled into a fist. "Close your eyes."

Katara did as she was told. She felt Aang gently take her hand and tie something around her wrist.

"You can open them now," he said. "Happy fifth year anniversary, Katara."

A black, intricately braided bracelet was resting against the background of her tan skin. Katara gasped as the light caught on something shiny—a deep blue sapphire resting in the middle of a nest of silver.

"Oh, Aang, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"You like it?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Of course I do." She touched the stone lightly, afraid it might break.

"It reminded me of your eyes," he explained, bringing on a blush from Katara. "But also, that gem's been dipped in the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. Its high concentration of spiritual energy's supposed to protect the wearer." Aang shrugged. "I figured if I couldn't be around to do it myself, I should leave you in capable hands."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't want to be much trouble for the spirits," she joked.

Aang flashed his signature goofy grin. "Don't worry. I'll personally endorse you." He winked at her.

She laughed a little, then shook her head and looked away.

Almost immediately, Katara felt Aang's cool fingertips on her cheek, guiding her gaze to his. "What's the matter?" He looked worried.

"I wish I could give you gifts, too, Aang," she said sadly. "I never know how to repay you for everything you do for me."

He smiled. "Katara—"

"Yes, yes, monks don't like receiving material things and my being with you is the best gift in the world, etcetera."

The Avatar chuckled. "Feeling a little feisty tonight, aren't we?" She sighed.

"If you do want to know, Katara, there _is_ one way to repay me."

She looked up curiously. "How?" But she could see the answer in the mischievous glint in his eyes. She smiled, leaning in.

"Seriously, you guys, keep those heartbeats _down!_" Toph called from across the table. She waved her chopsticks in annoyance. "Trying to _eat_ here!" The young couple, however, paid no attention to their friend's complaints.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." With a deft stomp of her foot, the ground beneath Aang and Katara rolled, effectively toppling their chairs and landing them on the floor with a thud.

"That's better. It's a good thing Zuko decided to hold this party on the ground floor," Toph remarked before biting into a piece of meat.

Aang shook his head, dusting off his robes before standing up. "Consider your debt paid in full." He smiled, holding out his hand for her.

Katara grinned, taking it. So far, their fifth year anniversary had been their best yet.

* * *

**I kind of imagined Katara's hair to be like how she wore it in the finale, when she and Aang were at the balcony. But with a fire lily instead of a pink flower in her hair.**

**Constructive criticism/comments are always more than welcome! :D**


End file.
